


Just Chat With It

by DontMiindMe



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: ?????, Chaos, Dunno lol, Gen, Give me wholesome or give me death, God better smite me for that title, Just Roll With It, Maybe angst if I feel like it, Modern AU, No idea what I’m doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also magic maybe, chat fic, its ass, jrwi - Freeform, sylnan is illiterate so br’aad reads for him, tagging sucks bees man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMiindMe/pseuds/DontMiindMe
Summary: If the title wasn’t obvious enough this be a chat fic mateyyyy. I wanted to contribute something to this burning hell scape of a fandom so here this is- (jkjkjk this fandom is amazing ily all) but god do some of you cause me to crave death on a visceral level.Please don’t expect consistent updates I’m not competent enough.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I have no idea what I’m even doing with this. I thought this would be fun and simple but it’s really hard coming up with nonsense and funny chaos- but I’ll just try my best a̷n̷d̷ I̷ g̷u̷e̷s̷s̷ I̷'l̷l̷ j̷u̷s̷t̷ r̷o̷l̷l̷ w̷i̷t̷h̷ i̷t̷.
> 
> You can probably follow along with the usernames in this chapter- I’ll make a list for the next chapter probably.

_Taxi started the conversation_

_Taxi named the conversation ‘ **The Fated Five** ’_

_Taxi added Velrisa to the chat_

_Taxi added Mountain to the chat_

_Taxi added Sylnan to the chat_

**Velrisa:** Wait before you add Br’aad and this becomes a hell scape what is this for?

**Taxi:** For communication? Thought it’d be good to have an easy way of talking to you all :3

**Mountain:** but we all live within walking distance?

**Taxi:** Well yes but I’d fear for my front door if every time Br’aad wanted to talk he came over to my place

**Mountain:** okay understandable

**Sylnan:** jdndkkdnsnskxikam73$32!:&

**Taxi:** Oh gods right- he’s illiterate. Guess we gotta get Br’aad in here to help.

_Taxi added Br’aad to the chat_

**Velrisa:** Oh gods here we go

**Br’aad:** oooohh group chat!!!! whats up gamers???

**Sylnan:** Okay I’m using voice to text, thank you for your help Br’aad

**Br’aad:** ;)

**Taxi:** Yeah sorry, we can probably do some voice chats so you don’t have to get our messages through Br’aad.

**Br’aad:** i’m a great translator thank you very much!

**Br’aad:** oh holy shit-

**Taxi:** I live in fear?

_Br’aad changed Taxi’s name to Saxi_

_Br’aad changed Velrisa’s name to Death Princess_

_Br’aad changed Sylnan’s name to ‘Nan_

_Br’aad changed Mountain’s name to Al-ce-hol_

_Br’aad changed Br’aad’s name to Wonder Wand_

**Saxi:** I was right to live in fear

**Death Princess:** Can I please get my name back?

**Wonder Wand:** friends give friends nicknames so that’s what i did! do you not accept my act of friendship? :’(

**Saxi:** Your act of friendship is fine I guess- but if this was just nicknames for friends why’d you give yourself one?

**Wonder Wand:** the voices in my head have to know they’re appreciated somehow

**Al-ce-hol:** what

**Saxi:**...What??

**Death Princess:** Br’aad?

**’Nan:** Bud you good?

**Wonder Wand:** joking joking joking, man guys lighten up lmao

**‘Nan:** Ok good but kind of also mood.

**Wonder Wand:** haha yeah

**Death Princess:** I’m worried for both of you.

**Wonder Wand:** the voices say hi Vel :)

**Death Princess:** No, goodbye.

**Wonder Wond:** oOp

**Al-ce-hol:** I need a drink to deal with this

**’Nan:** You need a drink to deal with everything

**Al-ce-hol:** Shut up ‘Nan’

**Al-ce-hol:** What kind of nickname is that anyway. He just got a short version of his name while the rest of us got these weird nicknames

**Wonder Wand:** that’s just what i used to call him when we were little

**Saxi:** Aww thats cute

**’Nan:** Br’aad do your job and translate

**Wonder Wand:** oh yeah whoopsie i will now

**Wonder Wand:** don’t tell him about his nickname or I think he’ll throttle me and make me change it :(

**Al-ce-hol:** how about I throttle you to make you change mine?

**Wonder Wand:** you arent within throttle distance so I dont fear you

**Al-ce-hol:** you really should

**Wonder Wand:** oh fuck

**’Nan:** Br’aad!!

**Wonder Wand:** oh shit right, translating messages starting now

_Death Princess changed the conversation name to ‘ **The Fated Fools** ’_

**Saxi:** As much as I hate to admit it, that fits

**Death Princess:** Yes, yes it does.

**’Nan:** Hey

**Death Princess:** Oh so Br’aad is translating now?

**’Nan:** Yeah won’t read the previous ones though

**Wonder Wand:** they aren’t important!!!

**’Nan:** Whatever you say

**Saxi:** okay... well I need to go tend to my garden while he sun is still up, ttyl guys

**Death Princess:** Yeah I need to help my uncle with cooking, goodbye

**Al-ce-hol:** I’m gonna go drink

**’Nan:** Bye guys

**Wonder Wand:** catch y’all on the flip side!

_Saxi has gone offline_

_Death Princess has gone offline_

_Al-ce-hol has gone offline_

_Wonder Wand has gone offline_

**’Nan:** I do wonder what my nickname means

**’Nan:** Oh whoops didn’t know voice to text was still on

_’Nan has gone offline_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just goin for more chaos lads and ladies. I currently have no plot plans for this but is plot even really needed? I think not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐔𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬  
> 𝚃𝚊𝚡𝚒 - 𝚂𝚊𝚡𝚒/𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝙸𝚜 𝙺𝚎𝚢  
> 𝚅𝚎𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚊 - 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜  
> 𝙼𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 - 𝙰𝚕-𝚌𝚎-𝚑𝚘𝚕  
> (𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=u4wX4yXunI8 <𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎)  
> 𝚂𝚢𝚕𝚗𝚊𝚗 - '𝙽𝚊𝚗  
> 𝙱𝚛'𝚊𝚊𝚍 - 𝚆𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚆𝚊𝚗𝚍

_Wonder Wand changed Saxi’s name to Speed Is Key_

**Speed Is Key:** This isn’t really an upgrade, Br’aad

 **Wonder Wand:** hey you didn’t say it had to be a good change, you just asked for a change

 **Speed Is Key:** Ugh

 **Al-ce-hol:** could I get my name changed back to my actual name?

 **Wonder Wand:** well what do you have to offer

 **Al-ce-hol:** i’m not giving you anything

 **Wonder Wand:** then you are stuck mr. alcohol

 **’Nan:** Are you seriously trying to make them pay for name changes

 **Wonder Wand:** well not with normal money, I just made Taxi promise to bring me a pack of capri sons

 **Death Princess:** Wrong sun.

 **Wonder Wand:** huh???

 **Death Princess:** It’s capri sun not capri son

 **Speed Is Key:** Br’aad come out here these are ducking heavy

 **Wonder Wand:** pfffft ducking

 **Speed Is Key:** Br’aad istg I will throw these through your window

 **Wonder Wand:** no im coming!

 **’Nan:** jdjdndndjndnd holy fuck

 **Al-ce-hol:** You’re using voice to text how the fuck did you say the first part

 **’Nan:** guys guys guys Taxi just threw the capri suns at Br’aad and it hit him in the face like that one vine

 **’Nan:** Br’aad is on the fucking ground he’s not getting up

 **’Nan:** Taxi why did you do this

 **Speed Is Key:** I’m sOrry- I didn’t think I threw it that hard???

 **Death Princess:** Should I... come over?

 **Al-ce-hol:** I say leave him there

 **Wonder Wand:** i am OKAY!

 **Death Princess:** Thats good to hear

 **Al-ce-hol:** Damn it

 **’Nan:** That was still a solid hit maybe you should sit down

 **Wonder Wand:** i will while chugging my capri sons :)

 **Speed Is Key:** i- I fear

 **’Nan:** I’ll make sure he doesn’t water board himself, you can go home

 **Speed Is Key:** I uh... okay then

 **Wonder Wand:** can you get drunk off capri sons?

 **Al-ce-hol:** no? They have no alcohol whatsoever

 **Wonder Wall:** good cause I’m never touching alcohol ever again

 **Al-ce-hol:** Wow you’re still traumatized?

 **Wonder Wand:** dude you have no right to judge me- you didn’t see the fire- and the spiders- and crickets

 **’Nan:** wtf Br’aad Mountain what happened to my brother

 **Al-ce-hol:** we went drinking one time while you were off doing whatever you were up to and he had like hallucinations? Idk

 **Death Princess:** And this is why I will only drink water

 **Speed Is Key:** what the hell do you guys get up to??

 **’Nan:** I can’t read what you guys are saying and I think Br’aad’s getting flashbacks or something so I’m going to help him till he’s good talk to you guys later

 **Death Princess:** Bye Sylnan

 **Speed Is Key:** Peace

 **Al-ce-hol:** cya

_’Nan has gone offline_

**Speed Is Key:** not to joke about a potentially bad situation but I guess we’ve got peace while those two are gone

 **Al-ce-hol:** yeah guess so...

 **Al-ce-hol:** y’know I didn’t expect Br’aad to be such a lightweight when we got drinks I shouldn’t have ordered the strongest one for him

 **Speed Is Key:** holy shit

 **Al-ce-hol:** What? Something happen?

 **Speed Is Key:** I don’t know- is something wrong? You just admitted to making a mistake.

 **Al-ce-hol:** Well if you really think about it it’s Br’aad’s fault for drinking it!

 **Speed Is Key:** And we’re back..

 **Death Princess:** Br’aad does fall to peer pressure scarily easily

 **Speed Is Key:** True

 **Wonder Wand:** you guys talking shit?

 **Speed Is Key:** Oh! No but are you okay???

 **Wonder Wand:** yep all is well though Sylnan does not seem to believe me and is sitting next to me

 **Speed Is Key:** I don’t really know what just happened but I think that’s an understandable thing to do

 **Wonder Wand:** shush don’t take his side

 **Wonder Wand:** but imma head out, maybe play go fish with him to make him stress less cause i feel bad :/

 **Death Princess:** Alright, have fun with your game

 **Al-ce-hol:** See you

 **Speed Is Key:** Bye Br’aad

 **Wonder Wand:** <3

_Wonder Wand has gone offline_

**Al-ce-hol:** Well this day has been fuckin chaos

 **Speed Is Key:** There’s always chaos with this group

 **Death Princess:** ^^

 **Al-ce-hol:** Okay I’m going to go walk Jack now, he keeps trying to trip me

 **Speed Is Key:** Oh! Pet him for me!!! :0 <3

 **Al-ce-hol:** Will do, see ya cat, Vel

 **Death Princess:** Goodbye Mountain

_Al-ce-hol has gone offline_

**Speed Is Key:** I’m going to head out to though, bye

 **Death Princess:** k

_Speed Is Key has gone offline_

_Death Princess has gone offline_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love comments :)  
> And tysm for the kudos!
> 
> 𝐔𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞𝐬  
> 𝚃𝚊𝚡𝚒 - 𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝙸𝚜 𝙺𝚎𝚢  
> 𝚅𝚎𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚊 - 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜  
> 𝙼𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 - 𝙰𝚕-𝚌𝚎-𝚑𝚘𝚕  
> 𝚂𝚢𝚕𝚗𝚊𝚗 - '𝙽𝚊𝚗  
> 𝙱𝚛'𝚊𝚊𝚍 - 𝚆𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚆𝚊𝚗𝚍

**Wonder Wand:** what kinda vibes yalls rocking at this fine hour? Personally I feel rainbow and sparkly

**Speed Is Key:** First of all its fucking 3 am Br’aad

**Speed Is Key:** Second, I dunno leaf I guess.

**Wonder Wand** : are you tired of me?

**Speed Is Key:** What? No of course not I’m just concerned about why you’re up so late

**Wonder Wand:** okay so you don’t want me to just

**Wonder Wand:** leaf you alone?

**Speed Is Key:** Gods damn it Br’aad

**Wonder Wand:** hey you’re the one who said leaf! i had to its in my jeans

**Speed Is Key:** j-jeans??

**Wonder Wand:** oh right I’m not wearing jeans uh *shorts I guess why is that a saying

**Speed Is Key:** wait no hold on do you mean genes?

**Wonder Wand:** what the fucks a genes

**Speed Is Key:** oh my gods im not explaining simple biology at 3 am

**Wonder Wand:** that’s fine it probably wouldn’t stay in my head anyways

**Speed Is Key:** Kay I’m going to sleep now, I hope you do the same. Good night

_Speed Is Key has gone offline_

**Wonder Wand:** the only biology I know is mitochondria

**Wonder Wand:** okay night

_Wonder Wand has gone offline_

* * *

**Death Princess:** What the literal heck went on last night

**’Nan:** I’m not even phased Br’aad’s asked stupider at three before

**Wonder Wand:** haha yeah

**Al-ce-hol:** what does that question even mean?

**Al-ce-hol:** the vibe one to clarify

**Wonder Wand:** dunno just vibes man. I think your vibe is be angy and dog

**Al-ce-hol:** well if it has to do with dogs I guess it’s cool

**Wonder Wand:** mhmmm

**Wonder Wand:** Sylnan stop blasting panic at the disco I can hear it through your singular earbud

**’Nan:** shut up and why do you have to type it we’re literally sitting right next to each other

**Wonder Wand:** so the others can be included

**Speed Is Key:** panic at the disco is pretty good tho

**’Nan:** yes it is, Br’aad’s music taste consists of meme music and wonder wall tho

**Speed Is Key:** wtf even is that

**Wonder Wand:** c u l t u r e

**’Nan:** No no it isn’t

**Wonder Wand:** D:<

**Death Princess:** unpopular opinion; classical music is actually pretty nice

**Speed Is Key:** sometimes I put it on in the background when I water my plants :)

**Death Princess:** Cool

**’Nan:** Mountain what do you listen to

**Al-ce-hol:** whatever music doesn’t sound annoying

**’Nan:** I meant genre but that works to

**Wonder Wand:** someone listen to drinky bird by lemon demon and you will know joy

**’Nan:** oh gods not that again

**Wonder Wand:** oh yes that again

**Death Princess:** What is this?

**Wonder Wand:** absolute perfection

**‘Nan:** Br’aad why the fuck is there a rat up here

**Wonder Wand:** i have no idea what you’re talking about Syl

**Speed Is Key:** what is happening over there???

**Wonder Wand:** nothing

**’Nan:** Br’aad took a rat from our neighbor again

**Wonder Wand:** is it really taking if Tibsy wanted to come with me?

**’Nan:** you named it

**Wonder Wand:** yes

**’Nan:** Br’aad we have to give it back

**Wonder Wand:** noooooo i love tibsy and tibsy loves me

**Death Princess:** You can’t just steal peoples pets Br’aad

**Death** **Princess:** it’s not right

**Wonder Wand:** okay fine I’ll return him

**Death Princess:** good

**Wonder Wand:** brb

**Speed Is Key:** every day I regret making this chat more and more

**Al-ce-hol:** as you should

**Speed Is Key:** I was really looking for a ‘no it’s fine Taxi it’s not your fault this chat just goes full send into chaos sometimes’

**Death Princess:** no it’s fine Taxi it’s not your fault this chat just goes full send into chaos sometimes

**Speed Is Key:** you copied and pasted didn’t you?

**Death Princess:** well why type it again when you already did

**Al-ce-hol:** I mean she’s right

**Speed Is Key:** I guess

**Wonder Wand:** alright I am back and Tibsy is back with the Rat King

**Speed Is Key:** Rat King??

**Death Princess:** Can Sylnan confirm the rat is back with its owner?

**’Nan:** I can and yeah rat king

**’Nan:** he’s got a lot of rats so we started calling him

**’Nan:** We think he heard us call him that and I guess he liked it so he started calling himself that to

**Wonder Wand:** kinda weird but it’s cool

**Speed Is Key:** huh okay

**Death Princess:** I don’t even have words

**Wonder Wand:** well theres like five of them lol

_Death Princess has gone offline_

**Speed Is Key:** great we lost Velrisa

**Wonder Wand:** whoops

**Wonder Wand:** but she did have five words!

_Speed Is Key has gone offline_

**Al-ce-hol:** oh no I’m not being left here with you both

_Al-ce-hol has gone offline_

**Wonder Wand:** damb

**Wonder Wand:** you wanna go do our thing?

**’Nan:** yeah that sounds fine

_Wonder Wand has gone offline_

_‘Nan has gone offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tempted to put in non chat parts of the story- like actually write out interactions. Should I?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to try something new and do a chapter with all the characters interacting in person! Hopefully my years of roleplaying will help me with this writing lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the other people making jrwi chatfics- y’all are an inspiration, I probably wouldn’t have started this if I didn’t have your stories to read for motivation lol  
> (All of the other stories on here are fuckin amazing to!!!)

As the last guests entered the house Velrisa softly shut the door. Why did they all decide to come to her house? Well there were a few reasons. For one, Ander would help to make sure this all went smoothly and second, they honestly had the most put together place. Taxi’s humble abode was stocked full of plants as far as the eye could see. Mountain’s place.. wasn’t that well put together. The dwarf’s obsession with mead and other alcohols was extremely apparent and there were always at least fifteen bottles scattered around his place. And as hard as Br’aad tried to decorate the two Vengolor brothers had never been well off with cash so much to the younger’s dismay Sylnan had opted out of having their home become an option for their holiday get together.

So apparently this was how the group’s Christmas Day was going to be spent, Br’aad bouncing around in an odd colorful costume resembling something one of Santa’s helpers would wear except his take on it was much more colorful and very sparkly. At this moment the exuberant half elf was blasting some jingling tune from his phone trying to get Taxi to dance with him while Sylnan watched on with a faint smile playing on his lips. Mountain also seemed to be happier than usual though Velrisa suspected he’d had a bit to drink before this. So, all in all not much was surprising about this situation. 

After a moment Br’aad finally released his dancing partner’s paw, allowing the Tabaxi to reclaim his spot on the couch and rest.

”So... when are we getting into all of the goodies?” He asked, positively beaming. He looked excited as a.. well as exited as a kid on Christmas.

“I guess whenever? I’ve never really celebrated Christmas with so many people before” Velrisa said meekly with a shrug, walking over to take a seat.

Sylnan nodded along with that sentiment, “Yeah.. neither have we really” he said, casting a side glance toward his brother as the younger of the two decided to give his dancing a rest and sat down beside him, grabbing his phone to lower the tunes into a suitable volume for background music.

Taxi just mutely nodded along, his ears drooping ever so slightly. Mountain didn’t say anything though he pulled a flask out of some mysterious place and took a swig. It was probably safe to assume it was filled with alcohol.

Br’aad glanced around the room, not liking the drop in the mood so he just hopped back up to his feet with a wide grin, clasping his hands together.

”Well that’s going to change! We’re all together this year and it’s going to stay like that, now” He trailed off, striding over to the tree and picked up the nearest box, it was small and square in shape, wrapped in silver paper with a tag stuck to it. After a quick glance over the paper he happily brought it to Mountain. The dwarf blinked a few times but accepted it, looking uncertain. “Well? Open it!” Br’aad encouraged and with only a second more of hesitation the shortest of the group did, soon revealing a metal flask that brilliantly reflected the glimmer of lights coming from the decorated tree.

Mountain was quiet, just staring at it for a moment but he gently set it down after taking all the fine details in and turned his sights to Taxi.

”Uh, thanks cat. It’s really nice” he mumbled quietly as if embarrassed which by the look on his face he was. The last time Mountain had really celebrated anything was so many years ago he could hardly remember. It almost brought a tear to his eye to be able to experience it all again. He chalked up this stuffy feeling to the alcohol he’d been drinking so he quickly put down the flask. Maybe that’d make it go away.

Taxi gave him a smile, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, “No problem at all! I was worried you wouldn’t like it cause you already have that cool flask so maybe you’d just find it useless-“

”Stop rambling, it’s great and I will use it. My other one only holds mead anyways, I needed to get another one for other drinks anyways” Mountain quickly brought the cat’s rambling to a stop. The Tabaxi gave him another smile and a nod.

Br’aad, only half listening to the conversation going on, continued to hand out gifts. To most their pile would seem depressingly small but to most in the room it probably looked like more gifts they’d receive throughout an entire year. They’d all managed to scrounge up at least one present for everyone else in their little family though most were small little knickknacks that might’ve only been bought for colors or perhaps small designs that fit with the person designated to receive the gift.

The rest of the gift opening went about as well as anyone could expect. Someone had managed to find a bottle of a certain sided alcohol that Mountain had raved about and one look at the bottle had made the resident bard go sheet white. At least this time when alcohol was brought up he was not thrown into a horrid flashback and things progressed smoothly again after Mountain put his new flask to use.

The highlights of Taxi’s gifts included a glass flower which he took an immediate liking to and he did not let Br’aad hold it. Next, he received some gardening tools which set his eyes alight with joy as he had been in need for some new ones. In truth he could use his Druid craft but sometime it was nice to just do it by hand. He found it quite relaxing that way.

Sylnan was happy to get a new hat after his previous one had been tragically lost somewhere. As much as he’d searched he could never find it even though it was white and would stick out like a sore thumb inside of his and Br’aad’s small home. Nevertheless he gladly put on his new had, receiving some excited claps from his brother.

Br’aad did not get the most over the top gifts but he enjoyed them nonetheless. Sylnan now feared that every surface of their place would be covered floor to ceiling in bright sparkly stickers.

And finally Velrisa, it was easy for the group to pick out things that matched with her. All they really had to keep an eye out for was purple and so they had. The teifling now had a surplus of purple accessories from a lovey silken scarf that honestly no one present would be able to comfortably afford, especially not the two half elves eagerly awaiting her reaction. She was led to believe the acquired it in a way not entirely legal but.. it was a nice scarf and no one had to know the conclusion she came to so she threw it around her neck with a small smile.

After more time of joy and chaos, plus a bit of Mountain trying to convince everyone else to try a sip of his newest alcoholic pride it was beginning to get late. They probably should have scheduled to come over earlier to have more time together but that hadn’t really occurred to any of them.

They bid each other long and drawn out goodbyes along with lots of hugging from the more touchy members of their party most headed out, going their separate ways back to their homes. Velrisa was left to clean up but at least most of the trash had made it into the trash bag they’d gotten out. As she tossed the bag into the large trash bin outside she felt her pocket going off numerous times and slipped it out, unlocking it and taking a peek at the messages.

* * *

**The Fated Fools**

**Wonder Wand:** Merry Christmas guys! that was the best Christmas ever

 **Wonder Wand:** no offense Sylnan

 **’Nan:** None taken and Merry Christmas

 **Speed Is Key:** Merry Christmas everyone that was a lot of fun!

 **Al-ce-hol:** mrry chistmas

 **Wonder Wand:** lol Mountain’s drunk

 **Death Princess:** Merry Christmas guys

 **Speed Is Key:** We should do this for every holiday from now on!

 **Wonder Wand:** yesssssss let’s do it!

 **Al-ce-hol:** ye mk

 **’Nan:** Sure

 **Death Princess:** Sounds good but let’s not do it at my place every time

 **Speed Is Key:** Yeah that sounds fair, we can do it at my place next!

 **’Nan:** Sounds good, see you tomorrow guys and Br’aad says bye to he’s just to tired to type right now.

_Wonder Wand has gone offline_

**Al-ce-hol:** nogjt

 **Death Princess:** Please get sleep Mountain. And good night

 **Speed Is Key:** Good night!

_‘Nan has gone offline_

_Speed is Key has gone offline_

_Death Princess has gone offline_

_Al-ce-hol has gone offline_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to the usual group chat. Or as usual as these guys can get anyway

**Speed Is Key:** does anyone know what happened to Mountain? Haven’t heard from him at all since yesterday :/

 **Wonder Wand:** haven’t heard or seen him at all today kinda weird tho he might just be chat stalking and judging us lol

 **Speed Is Key:** But usually Vel is the silent one judging us

 **Wonder Wand:** tru tru

 **Death Princess:** Excuse me I don’t judge you

 **Wonder Wand:** *looks*

 **Death Princess:** Well maybe sometimes

 **Speed Is Key:** *looks*

 **Death Princess:** Okay now I’m concerned how much do I do this

 **’Nan:** a lot

 **Wonder Wand:** Name change time!!!!

 **’Nan:** Oh gods

_Wonder Wand has changed Death Princess’s nickname to Chat Stalker_

**Chat Stalker:** This is a terrible name and I hate it and you

 **Chat Stalker:** I came here to have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attached right now

 **Wonder Wand:** you can’t hate me I’m a ray of sunshine and joy

 **Speed Is Key:** snjdjdjdnsnjdn who taught here memes!?

 **’Nan:** Probably Br’aad

 **Wonder Wand:** heheheheh

 **Al-ce-hol:** first of all what is happening?

 **Al-ce-hol:** second of all guys I met a cool dude at the tavern

 **Wonder Wand:** are we being replaced? ;-;

 **Al-ce-hol:** what? No. I could never trade out you guys for this guy cause he’s about as bad as Br’aad. At least here everyone except Br’aad counters his chaos

 **Chat Stalker:** You contribute to this chaos quite often though

 **Speed Is Key:** I’m getting flashbacks to the time they nearly burnt down Sylnan and Br’aad’s place when they tried to make a sandwich

 **’Nan:** You think you’re getting flashbacks? It was my place!

 **Wonder Wand:** it was a good sandwich though

 **Speed Is Key:** you were literally eating charcoal

 **Al-ce-hol:** and mine somehow tasted like fish???

 **Al-ce-hol:** but anyways the guy’s name is Redd and since he was cool and you guys are kinda cool, it’d be cool to introduce you sometime

 **Wonder Wand:** that’s cool

 **Speed Is Key:** gods if I see the word ‘cool’ one more time today I’m going to snap

 **Wonder Wand:** You don’t gotta get so mad Taxi everyone is chill here

 **Speed Is Key:** You’re walking a fine line Br’aad

 **Wonder Wand:** so in other words I’m on thin ice?

 **Speed Is Key:** I swear I will claw your eyes out if you keep going with your dumb ice jokes

 **Wonder Wand:** Oh scary, your threat has really chilled me to the bone

 **’Nan:** Okay I couldn’t take it anymore so I stole his phone

 **’Nan:** I’ve realized to issue with this plan as he can’t read out the messages to me

 **Al-ce-hol:** sacrifices must be made

 **Speed Is Key:** I’d be down to meet your friend though Mountain! :3

 **Chat Stalker:** Yes it sounds like a good time

 **Al-ce-hol:** Awesome I’ll set up a time and stuff

 **Wonder Wand:** this sounds fun! I’m excited

 **’Nan:** I gave him his phone back cause I was intrigued

 **’Nan:** I’m up for meeting this guy though

 **Al-ce-hol:** cool

_Speed Is Key has gone offline_

**Al-ce-hol:** whoops..

 **Wonder Wand:** lol Mountain said the c word

 **’Nan:** That is a terrible way of phrasing that I’m confiscating your phone again

 **Wonder Wand:** Syl nooooooo

_Wonder Wand has gone offline_

**’Nan:** Talk to you guys later

_’Nan has gone offline_

**Al-ce-hol:** Well that was a way to end this conversation

 **Chat Stalker:** It definitely was..

 **Chat Stalker:** I think I’m going to also go offline, Ander wanted to go shopping and the sun is going to start setting soon

 **Al-ce-hol:** K, night Vel

 **Chat Stalker:** Goodbye Mountain

_Chat Stalker has gone offline_

_Al-ce-hol has gone offline_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay kinda short but it’s 1:30 am for me so my brain is working at like 2% battery and it’s about to die- hopefully next chapter will be better. But maybe it won’t be, either way I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this purgatory of a chatfic.


End file.
